Bella get's high
by XxShoutNeverEverxX
Summary: Emmett babysits Bella and Craziness ensures. Bad at summaries but please read. Disclaimer:I own nothing & it's finally Complete;D
1. Edward's Cherries?

BPOV:I woke up to the light shinning threw the window. I winced and sat up rubbing my eyes. I noticed Edward was no where in sight.

"Edward?" I said

"Edward!?" I called out again.

I huffed as I was about to get off the bed I heard the noise of crinkling paper. Huh? I moved around till` I found a folded piece of paper. I opened it up carefully.

Love,

I've gone to hunt with the Family.

Much to my Displeasure, Emmett has begged

Me to let him take care of you. Thus` the note.

Be back in awhile.

Stay Safe.

Always & Forever,

Edward

I sighed. What was I suppose to do till Edward comes back? Right as I thought that Emmett came barreling threw the door.

"Bella! I'm Bored!" Emmett said.

"Err.. What am I suppose to do?" I asked

"Fall. It'll Amuse me" He stated while grinning.

I looked at him then said "No."

"But-But Why Bella?" He asked

"Em, I embarrass myself enough as it is I don't need you adding more embarrassment." I said hoping he would drop the conversation, But then again It's Emmett were talking about. Surprisingly he just left closing the door behind him.

-30 Min. Later-

I walked down stairs after changing and sat down on the couch bored out of my mind. So , I busied myself with the Television till Emmett came in.

"Bewa!I'm Bowd!" He yelled in a baby voice pouting like the child everyone knows he is.

"Me too, Me too." I mumbled

"Oh, Oh I know. Can we flood Wal-Mart It'll be Super Fun I promise!" He said excitement in his eyes.

"No." His eyes Died down

"Can We-"

"No"

"But I"

"No"

"I Haven't"

"No"

"Bella! Give me a-"

"No"

"Your Mean You didn't even Listen!" He accused, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Because those are dangerous Ideas and Edward will kill you if I get hurt. Truthfully I'm just watching out for you Emmett." I said

Emmett shrugged and went into the Kitchen. I heard shuffling and I started to feel guilty.

"Emmett, look I'm sorry. I'll do anything you for you to forgive me." I yelled trudging towards the kitchen and as I went in I regretted the words I yelled a moment ago.

There Emmett was standing wearing a Mischievous Smile, His eyes twinkling and a Rainbow filled glass in his right hand.

"Anything." He asked

I nodded and Sighed " Just give me the glass Emmett."

He gave it to me with the same smile on his face and I drank it forcefully.

Hmm.. Kind of tasted good.

I smiled hoping that was the only thing he wanted me to do.

"Nope." He said and I awaited my demise.

-30 Min. Later-

"Whoa." I slurred

Whoa I felt high, High.

High as a Fly.

I started to laugh.

And tried to say High as a Fly threw my giggles.

EMPOV:

Bella is Way Funny.

God, I love having a Human around.

She was High. I remember that feeling.

Ah. Good Times , Good Times. Especially that time in Science class when-

I broke out of thought when Bella started yelling something about Cows.

I think the Moreno was starting to kick in. it's this type of Drug that you put in drinks I found in Africa when Me and Rosie went there for our 8th Honeymoon. The results are Hallucinations. Bella is way Funny.

Suddenly I heard a familiar growl coming closer and closer and closer.

"EMMETT!" Edward yelled

"Hey Eddie Boy!" I said grinning

"Hey!?" He mocked angrily

'_Hmm.. Wonder what he's mad about?' _I thought

Edward glared at me.

"How could you give her Moreno AND Pot Emmett!" He yelled

'_Oh'._I thought

"Yeah Oh" He said threw his teeth

'_Oh, Did you want some cause I still have more but I don't think it works since were Vampires but you could try.'_ I thought as I began to go to the kitchen o get the powder.

He was about to pounce when Alice & Rosie suddenly appeared and held him back as Carlisle & Esme went to Carlisle's Office. But I only had One thought on my mind as Edward struggled against the girls.

'_Where's Jasper?'_

What I saw made me laugh Hysterically.

Jasper was effected by Bella's Emotions.

Bella was swaying and yelled " JAZZYPOO! Your killing the Bunnies!"

Jasper gasped and raised his hand to his chest.

"I'm killing the Bunnies?" He asked in shocked.

"I'M KILLING THE BUNNIES!" He yelled in anger.

"I ain't kill no god damn bunnies their fucking suicidal!" He yelled his southern drawl coming out.

"You, You, You Emo Freak! They wouldn't be suicidal if YOU didn't feel the need to feed off the fucking Unicorns for acting all Emo Dip-Shit!" She retorted then fell into the couch.

I was still stunned from Bella's cussing. Oh Well.

"Rosie, can we go make-up now?" I asked pouting

"We weren't even fighting." She said

"Yeah , But Rosie! Make-up Sex is like.. Always the best, Remember the day before we visited the Denali Clan?" I asked

Memories of Rosie & Me filled my mind.

"Ugh! Emmett keep your thoughts to yourself." Edward yelled before stomping over to Bella to help her as she spun her around , falling quite often.

"Asshole." I muttered as Rosie walked away due to Edward

Ugh. He ruins everything.

I looked over to Alice to see her in a vision while Jasper's hands were in his hair as he returned to his normal self.

"Where's Bella?" I asked and then I heard the funniest shit ever.

Third Person POV:

Bella walked into Carlisle's Office her confidence roaring to an ultimate high.

Bella walked over to Carlisle leaning on his desk and whispered seductively

"Hey Big Papa; Want to have some fun.?"

Carlisle's Eyes went wide.

Then Bella turned to Esme and said " Oh Esme you look absolutely Sexy today care to join?"

Esme stormed out and Carlisle picked Bella up. When He was holding her taking her to the living room she whispered in his ear.

"Oh You Nast Naughty Boy." Then bite his exposed neck.

Carlisle's eyes went wide as he felt her bite and dropped her on the couch then ran at vampire speed to his Office. If Carlisle could he would be blushing furiously right now.

EMPOV:

"Oh someone's Horny!" I laughed " You know Eddie-Boy I could give you some tips so Bella here doesn't have to go to our dear 'Father'." I added

Edward glared as he went upstairs with Bella biting his neck and Edward trying to suppress moans. I looked over at Alice who was still in her vision state. She cam out and grinned evilly. This was going to be fun.

"Alice what's going to happen?" I asked excited

"Wait in Five , Four , Three ,Two and One-"

Suddenly Bella came out naked running down the stairs surprisingly not tripping once.

She was screaming while her hands were waving furiously.

"People, People , Please!" She started. "Did you know Edward has Cherries?"

And that was when I busted out laughing.

She then ran back upstairs.

"You don't think they?" I asked

"Nope" Alice said popping the 'P'. " Watch!" She added after a thought

Bella ran back downstairs fully dressed.

"It took awhile. I chased Edward around wanting to touch his cherries , But can you believe this! He wouldn't let me but then he turned his back and BAM!" She Yelled. " I grabbed them." She added

Then she opened her hands and there in her hands were two bright red cherries.

"I grabbed them." She stated proudly then collapsed on the floor.

We were left there staring at Bella's sleeping body.


	2. Peanutbutter JellytimeD

**I own Nothing. Unfortunately:( But One day Marks My words I will rule the world and Edward will be mine!Mwahah:)**

**EMPOV:**

It's been 24 minutes since Bella collapsed on the floor. The whole family excluding Carlisle & Esme are watching her sleep while Esme is trying to comfort Carlisle as he has gone into shock. Funniest Day ever. All of a sudden Bella jolted up and started singing Animals by Nickelback while Jasper was trying to block her emotions so he won't react. He was dead wrong. Bella started yelling something about Breadsticks and I think the emotions were to much for him to take.

"Bella! The Frogs are coming! The Frogs are coming!" Jasper said running around Bella at Vampire speed with his hands in the air.

"Jazz-Jazz I don't feel good." Bella said.

Jasper stopped and looked at Bella as Edward growled at Jasper and what I'm assuming his thoughts.

"Bella the only way to get rid of the frogs is to throw up on them."He yelled as he picked Bella up and held her like she was a shotgun.

"Okay!" She said suddenly all happy" Fire away!"

The rest of that situation was a bit graphic for my taste.

"Edward! I'm going to Kill that little Human! She threw up on me!" Rosie yelled

"There was a frog on you Rosie-Posie we had to shoot it!" Jasper yelled

"You Asshole get over here!" Rosie yelled and ran after Jasper who still had Bella in his arms.

"EDWARD!!" Bella yelled

"Crap.I'm going to kill Rose." Edward muttered and ran after Rosie.

I started laughing. Rosie is so gonna Die.

I stopped. Wait.

"Edward! Don't you Dare toch Rosie! If you do who am I gonna have sex with!" I yelled." I'm gonna turn into you!"I added "Edward!!!" I added and ran after Edward. I found Edward dangling Rose by her feet while she was trying to wiggle out of his grasp and Edward laughing Evilly , which creeped me out. Jasper was in his boxers covered in peanut butter and Bella was in her bra and underwear covered in Jelly. They just LOVED to make me laugh.

"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!" Bella and Jasper yelled as they rubbed up against each other. Gross .

_'Edward your girlfriend and your brother are grinding up on each other and getting feisty!' _I yelled in my thoughts as Edward turned to glare at Jasper who was holding Bella as the mushed up together. Edward growled and went after them which ended up landing face first on the tile.

"Rosie! Rosie! Are you okay?" I asked as I ran over to her, grimacing at her wild looking hair.

"NO!" She growled and ran off to the restroom, and I'm guessing to check her hair.

"MY HAIR! YOU ASSHOLE! EDWARD GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN YOUR HEAD OFF!" Rosie yelled as she left our restroom with her hair in a pony-tail. I was left laughing on the floor as I heard chaos run threw out the house. Then I got the greatest Idea known to Man-Kind.

As Rosie ran by me with Edward's severed hand and Edward chasing her, I ran out to my Jeep and left to get Spray Paint, Tape, Tools,Eggs, and Toilet Paper. Greatest Idea Ever!

* * *

**Sorry The chapter so short but My dad was asking for the computer so I had to end it Quick. I'll Update on thursday cause Wensday I have to go out of town, Which Means NO COMPUTER! It sucks but Whatever I'll survive:D So REVIEW && I'll Give You Ice Cream with an Edward on top:)**


	3. Old Lady's own Guns?

Disclaimer:

Me:Oh MY GawD:O

Emmett:OME?Is that a monkey?

's paper a very important paper

Emmett:OME!You Own a freaking Monkey!!

Me:No!Emmett I don't own a monkey but I do own twilight:)

Emmett*Confused face*:Since When

Me: Since now. It's on this paper.

Emmett:Ohhh; then let me see

Me: No.

Emmett: Let Me Seeee:(*Pouts*

Me:*Sighs*Fine

Emmett:Hey I may not be bright but this is a picture of Robert Pattinson.

Me:Yeah but I still own twilight*Looks around*

Emmett:?

*Mental hospital workers come in and take me away*

Me: I do own twilight! I do!

Mental worker: Yeah sure you do*Rolls eyes*

Me:*Huffs*

Emmett:*Waves back and smiles*Now where's that monkey

EMPOV:

I got to home depot in 15 minutes cause I had to drive to .Who doesn't put a home depot in forks anyway god people are so stupid.

.It looks good. I wonder If I have enough time to stop for take out? I was Rudely interrupted when my cell phone rang.

"Hell-"I didn't even finish before someone shouted

"DON'T YOU DARE EAT THAT KITTEN EMMETT OR SO HELP ME GOD; YOU WON'T SEE ROSE FOR MONTHS!"Alice screamed

"I wasn't going to eat it, I was going to drink ."I said obviously. I mean sometimes my family is so stupid. I shook my head.

"Well then don't you dare eat or drink from it Emmett."She commanded more calmly.

"Fine"I huffed then closed the phone.

Damn Pixie I thought

I walked up to the front doors of home depot and looked around for some paint.

I found a cart and was about to grab it when a little boy about 6 who was wearing a baseball uniform came in front of me and started to pull the last cart out of the little silver thingy.

I put my hand on the cart and looked at him.

"This is mine"I said proudly.

"No; This is the stores and I'm borrowing it"He said in a matter-a-fact tone.

"It's mine"I said glaring at him

"Nope;Mine"He said pointing to himself

"Says who?"

"Say Me"

"Nope;MINe!M-I-N-E!Mine!"I said glaring

"If you don't let go I'm calling mommy."

"Go ahead I'm not scared of your mommy."

He yelled

A women I'm guessing his mother rushed out of one of the aisle's and spotted him.

"What's going on here?"She asked as she placed a hand on her son's shoulder protectively.

Like I want to eat him I thought

"I was getting a cart when this mean man said it was his. Mommy tell him it's mine"

Whatever My mommy was way better then his mommy

"Sir; let us have the cart."What?

"What?"

"Give me the cart."She said in a hard voice

But ha I'm Emmett she can't take me.

"Nope."

"Sir; This boy is younger then you why won't you be a good miscreant and give him the cart"

"I am not a miscreant;you you old lady;ha!"I exclaimed

"Sir;"She said in a warning voice tugging on the cart.

"Old lady"I said in a hard voice and tugged on the cart.

"Sir; Let this go right now or I will be forced to take action."

"Like what , old lady?" i asked amused

She was about to grab something from her purse.

Oh my gawd she has a gun I thought

I went into action

I pushed her to the ground and she landed with a thud with her son beside her ans she got up I took the cart and ran with it into one of the aisle's. Before I disappeared I saw her pointing at me with her son crying and talking to a police officer.

She was a mean old lady.

Hmm maybe her grandkids don't visit her or maybe she's feels sexually .As if.

-15 minutes later-

I got the Spray Paint, Tools, Eggs, and Toilet Paper already in my cart. Why home depot had Eggs escapes me.

I rushed towards one of the employees and poked there shoulder. It was a he. I could of sworn from the back he looked like a she.

"How may I help you"He said turning .He has pink dots all over his .I want to play connect the dots!

"Sir?"

"Oh yes?"

"You needed something."

"Ummm"What did I need.

"Oh yeah um where's the tape?"I asked

"Oh;Over here follow me"I followed him until we came to the aisle that said TAPE in black bold letters. Wonder how I missed that?

"If you don't mind me asking what do you need the tape for?"

"Oh,I'm kidnapping someone and the tape is to make sure they don't breathe."

His eyes went wide as he gave me silver duck tape. Weird name. It's not a duck.

"Oh and do you have chains."

If possible his eyes widened more.

"Uhh;this way"He pointed.

I got over there and put 10 packs of chains in the cart.

The employee just stood there shocked.

"Thanks for helping"I said waving as I went to the cashier.

Wonder why he was so shocked.

I paid for my stuff then ran to my jeep and put everything up. I got in and headed home.

I got in front of the house and got to work.

-20 minutes later-

I was finished now for kidnapping.

Uh;Alice should see this coming don't know why she didn't want to join me.

I carried the chains around my shoulders and the tape in my pocket. And boy my pocket was huge.

Anyways I their room and got the duck tape ready. I saw a pale face come from behind the wall and I pounced.

He struggled; not sure why. I shrugged as I threw the bag with him in it over my shoulder and heard him curse. I laughed silently.

I grabbed the bag once we were outside and dragged him to my jeep. I threw him in the back knowing it wouldn't hurt him and got in the front. I started to drive. Best day ever!


	4. Mike Newton nakedO0?

Disclaimer:

"I do not Own Twilight"

"Good,Now were making progress"Said my therapist

EMPOV:

I parked into the driveway of my house before racing at super vampy speed to the back of my jeep.I grabbed the black bag and ran to the backyard.

As I ran I noticed Alice chasing Edward around with a of pissed her off.

I got to the back and set the bag down.I was about to take her out of the bag when Bella came running out of the back door with a frantic look on her face.

"Emmett!Emmett!"

"You know Bell maybe you should be screaming Edward's name instead."I said knowing Eddie would go all Emo.

"Emmett!I have an awesome Idea!:"She yelled.

I perked up.

"What?"

"Can you turn Rabbits into Vampires?"She asked

I wonder.

"Yes!Let's go!"

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and ran to the jeep completely forgetting about my hostage.

-1 hour later-

"Okay help me grab the cages."

"Kay"I said

Me and Bella just got home with 30 rabbits in 3 cages.

I grabbed two before running into the living room.

I started to take one out.

"Wait!I wanna be here when you change them!"

"Kay"

She set her cage down and sat Cris-crossed beside me.

Time to start.

I played with the rabbit I was holding then bit into it's neck.

Taste weird.

-25 min later-

I had bit every Rabbit sucsefully.

"So when do you think the bunnies will stop twitching?"I asked

"Dunno."She said

"KK"

"What did you say"Bella growled

"KK?"

"How dare you say that in front of me."

"Say what?"I asked confused

"Like you don't know."Suddenly she took out a silver gun from her back and pointed it at me.

"Like you don't know"She growled

"What are you?" I asked

"I'm a King!"She yelled pulling out a Black handkerchief.

"OME!Your in a gang!"I yelled causing the bunnies to twitch uncontrollably.

"Yes!Now Bow!"

"NO!"

"Why not!"She hissed

"Cause I'm a King too!"I screamed wiping out my 5 black flags.

"I earned these!"I stated proudly pointing at the cloths.

"Woah."

"Yeah"I sighed.

Suddenly Bella screamed out in Pain.

"What!When!Where!How!"I screamed.

I looked down as saw Bella twitching and 30 Rabbits with Red eyes growling at her with fangs erupting from there mouths.

don't have Fangs

I started to Pout,Whatever.

I picked bella up and led the bunnies out the front door to cause havoc among the :)

Oh my gawd.

I dropped bella as she started to change into a vamp and ran outside to the black bag and took it inside.

I sat it down on the coffee table and yelled for a family meeting.

"What happend to Bella!?!?"Edward yelled.

"My vampie Bunnies bit her and I kicked them out"I said

"Oh"He said nodding.

"Yeah anyways!I need to show you something!"

"What?Is it in there?"Alice said pointing to the bag.

"Yes!Now I present you...

MIKE NEWTON!"

I dropped the bag and everyone gasped then Edward Yelled and covered his eyes as jasper grimiced and Rosie sent me death glares.

I looked down to see a naked and Wrinkly .

Eww..Gross.I thought wrinkling my nose.


	5. Ms Cope&Mike Newton:P

**EMPOV:**

Gross!!

"Ms Cope??!!!" Alice yelled

Ms Cope sat up showing us a full view view of all her wrinkled nakedness.

"Yes?"She said leaning forward and spreading her legs making a nasty and UN-familiar stench to go around the room causing Edward and Bella to run up stairs with Rose leaving me with Jasper and Alice.I made a face and told her to close her legs, she did.

"Why am I here?" asked.I stared at her and chuckled.

"No! the question is what were YOU a 80 something year old women doing in a 17 year old Boy's room NAKED on top of everything!"I closed her eyes and thought about it for a sighed before grabbing the bag and cowering her body with it and sighing once more.

"I'll tell you if you three promise me not to tell anyone."She three of us nodded.

"Me and Mike have been in a relationship ever since he started Forks High."She sighed"I was just drawn to him and he said he loved Older Women.I loved him and he loves me too but were trying to keep it a secret till hes 18."She added

"You sick pedophile!!!"I .Cope started crying and I began to have enough of gross and nastiness.I ripped the bag away from her trembling hands and shoved her in it,making sure I didn't touch anywhere that would cause me to burn my hands .Cope started screaming but I shurrged and left to dump her back at Mister pervo's house.

**Alice's Pov:**

Emmett just and I were upstairs in our room getting ready to have a little pleasure time until I heard someone screaming which sounded like a little girl's. I zipped Jazz's pants back up and kissed him passionately before pulling away as he groaned.

"Later" I nodded and I went to Edward's Room where the screaming was coming from and still Bella has lungs.I came in there to find something totally unexpected.

Bella was on the bed sheets close to her body and her face flushed with red and her lips pursed trying to fight a she's not screaming then who is...Edward.I looked to see him in the corner of his room clutching his nose and his mouth open where the high-pitched girly scream was coming eyed were wide and he was ...oh!I missed that.I silently chastised myself as I took notice to the big stain of blood in between Bella's legs on the something hit .I started laughing hysterically-clutching my sides-and rolling on the floor as I realized what Edward was screaming about. Bella hurriedly got up from the bed,grabbed her toiletries and scrambled to the bathroom as I was still growled and pounced on me an yet I couldn't stop. He got the idea and got off of me and sunk into the bed he just newly required for Bella.

"Y-Your Scream!"I managed to get out between my fit of glared at me and sulked out of the room saying he needed some blood-which caused me to laugh louder then before- which made Edward Growl as he muttered curses and vampire a few minutes I resolved myself and went to the bathroom knocking and asking Bella if she was alright and to come told me to go away and said she would come out when she was good and ready.I sighed as I walked downstairs and sunk into the couch next to Jasper as he fought with Emmett about who beat who in Need for Spoke or I cared.I picked out a fashion magazine that layed on the coffee table and prepared myself for Bella's week of Crazy Roller coaster Emotions.

I've been sitting downstairs for about 30 minutes when I softly heard the clicking of heels as confidence swarmed around the room due to Jasper still being in the it was Rosalie I looked up to ask her about L.A Fashion Week but came to see Bella's Brown eyes that made me cower-which I never do- as they glared into my soul.I was terrified until I saw what she was wearing and screamed and squealed as her face grew smug and I could practically see Confidence swarm around her was Bella's in one of the most spectacular Vintage outfits I ever seen and wearing 5 inch heels and not falling!I was surprised and had accessories and everything right down to the bag.**[I don't feel like explaing the outfit so just look on my profile cause it's on there]**Her hair was curled and cascade down her back while some was pinned back letting a few of her bangs and stray hairs fall. Her make-up was brilliant!Her eyes were smoky and she added Bronze to her had Red Lipstick that I thought only Rosalie could pull of but obviously I was wrong since her Bella was proving looked Gorgeous and I'm slightly sad that I'm not the one who made her like ..PMS. That's why she's like might as well get used to confident Bella.I'm sure she's harder to deal with then of the came down in her outfit which was just as stylish as Bella's except not Vintage which downed on my mood,since I love Vintage.**[Rosalie and Alice's Outfits on profile!Sorry but I love looking for clothes!So Fun!:)Oh and not 't like that part:/]**Whatever I'm not complaing so I was but only Edward knows eyed Bella then smirked.

"Seems Alice had fun dressing up Miss Human long did it take you to TRY to make her as pretty as me?13 hours or 2 days?Take your pick."She said !Rosalie was SO peeving me right now! I was about to talk !Surprise!Bella decides to talk.

"Actually _Rosie_ I did this whole outfit by myself-plus hair and make-up- in 30 minutes but don't worry I didn't waste all of your precious make-up so you still have enough to put your mask on in the mornings."Bella Sneered with her eyes glaring into Rosalie's head that I was afraid Bella might burn a whole threw her.I think she even might have better glares them me and Rosalie when were in Vampire mode and that's saying something.I giggled and Rosalie glared but I shurgged.

"You ungrateful little Bitch!"Rosalie screeched

"Well thank I can see Rosie's being temper-mental so I'll be with Edward if you need me."Bella said was about to say something but Bella cut in as she walked up the stairs.

"Oh and Rosie I would see if you could get into anger-management since you can't seem to control youself well, C U Next Tuesday!"She said giggling.

I heard laughter threwout the house as Rosalie was seething.


	6. Alice go's where?

Disclaimer:I own Nothing. Oh and I'm sorry I haven't updated I've been real busy with volleyball and baseball plus school and some family issues. I'm trying my best to update but I will promise you I will update this story again on Sunday. Yo prometo con todo mi corazon. Te Amo3

APOV:  
It's been 2 hours since Rosalie's Bitch fest and Bella was still in Edward's Room. I am seriously getting bored,I mean Jazzy and Carlisle are hunting while Esme went out for groceries. I sighed as I skipped up the stairs and danced towards my room. I walked and turned towards the radio as I put on some pop tunes and went to my walk-in-closet to pick out a new outfit for today. Hmm...I wonder what I will wear today? Aha! I know. I flew past the racks and countless shirts and shoes to the back where the only my most precious items were placed. I stopped in front of a Metal door that even a Vampire couldn't break through so It was totally and completely safe. I punched the code into the safety alarm code pad and the metal doors slowly opened as bright light shone through and I was immediately in Awe. I mean you think since I come here about every day that I would get use to it but that's not the case. I'm ecstatic,Awed,and down right giddy. I mean my little safe closet is every shopaholics wet dream. I stepped in and the doors immediately closed behind me. I took a look around the white walls and floor with glass showcase boxes and built in runway. I had a personal fashion design studio in the right hand corner just in case I needed something New & Fresh. I walked to one of the glass boxes that held a complete outfit that has been swimming around in non-toxicated oxygen for the past 30 years. Never have I opened this box. Not until now. Plus Rose doesn't even know,All the times I told her I couldn't go shopping cause I spent time with Jazzy was spent here in my personal paradise. I sighed dreamily as I typed in anther code on the panel built on the side of the glass case. The glass immediately but slowly moved up and the outfit was revealed. It was a hand made 1st edition Dolce Gabbana swarovski crystal dress gown with NIB Christian Loubourtin Dillian Metallic Pumps and the whole shebang:D I hurriedly threw it on and walked out the secret closet with a smile on my face. So now here I was sitting on the couch with my legs crossed and a grin on my face completely bored out of my mind. After waiting for 30 minutes with my beautiful dress on I decided that I was going to watch MTV when I it the commercial came on saying that MTV movie awards were being hosted tonight in New York and it game me a spectacular Idea. I was going to New York.

So once again here I was sitting in my private jet watching The notebook on my way to New york with only the clothes on my sparkly back. It's been 2 hours and we were said to be landing in exactly 2 minutes. The plan landed and I hopped out with jacket and clutch and walked down the plane runway with the wind blowing. I bet you I looked like a model. He-He. I called a cab and made my way to the movie awards. I told the driver to park 3 blocks away and I threw his a few hundred dollar bills which I surely will not need tonight seeing as I brought my black card. I ran at vampire speed threw the alleys making sure no humans saw me and stopped 2 yards away from the semi-party cause everyone know I am the party. I walked on the sidewalk as I mentally judged the celebrities.

Jenifer 3

Brad 6

Angelina 5

Kristen 7

Robert 3

Jlo 6

Marc Anthony 7

The list went on and on as I counted the celebrities and snuck past the guards.

I stood in the beginning of the red carpet and the applause quieted and I heard murmurs and whispers of sorts I heard a couple like:

Whoa!

She's Hot.

Look at that dress.

Is she even a celeb?

Look at her skin.

Thus the applause started once more as I strutted down the carpet. Paparazzi were taking pictures and people were screaming and calling me 'The Pixie'.

I sighed as I wished I could really live a life like this though I knew I couldn't since of the whole 'secret' thing. So I'll manage. I walked into the building and seated myself in a chair next to Beyonce and Jay-z while Adam Sandler and Chris Tucker were on my right. I quietly placed my clutch in my lap and folded my hands as the show began.

It's been 45 minutes and I'm surprised that the family hasn't called , right as I thought that though I was pulled into a vision.

-Vision-(Don't feel like writing one. Sorry:|)

3.2.1

Ring.

I quickly answered it and spoke quietly.

"Alice What are you doing?"

I hesitated.

"I'm having hot lesbian Sex with Beyonce and by Hot Lesbian Sex I mean I'm at the MTV Movie Awards and I'm sitting next to Beyonce but I'm still Hot."

"Why are you there?"Edward asked and I could practically see his run a hand threw his hair.

"Stuff. Now let me have my Fun."I snapped

".Alice-"He couldn't finish since I slammed the phone shut and put it on Silence.

I saw Taylor Swift get on stage to accept an award when Gasp! Kanye West comes up and steals the spotlight. No that will not do! I got up from my seat as Beyonce stared at me and marched down the aisle as stares followed and hopped up on stage and grabbed the mic from Kanye's hand.

"How Dare You!"I spat

He looked taken a back as he saw my furious face a pixie body.

"Why must you ruin everything Kanye I mean you already de-filed our beautiful earth with you ugliness(No offense to Kanye or anyone who likes him cause I personally like him I'm just trying to make a plot here so don't scream. please.:|) why make it harder on the rest of us we did nothing to you. Now you poke at this poor little white girl who has just one here first little shiny thing and you have to ruin it? No I will not stand for this crap you booty face I-" I didn't get to finish my sentence since I was being dragged away by cops and thrown-Very roughly I might add- into a police car. I was taken to the NyPd station and they threw me in a jail since I talked my way out of a fingerprint and picture taking portion of the evening:D. So here I sat in a weird cell in designer clothes In New York city,Miles away from home, away from my family. As the realization struck me I dry sobbed and rocked back and forth on a tiny bed .All while a Hobo was taking hits in the corner.


	7. Final ChapterD

They let me out with manipulation and my cleavage persuasion and I was let out after a few hours. The awards were done and everyone was exiting the building so I was about to get a cab when a bunch of reporters flocked towards me. They kept screaming Ashley, Ashley, and Ashley over again.

"My name is not Ashley nor is it Greene. It's Alice, Bitches." I stated proudly

They would not go away though, so I headed into the building and ran to a dressing room. As I closed the door, I turned around to see a woman that looked exactly like me height and all except with long brown hair.

"Who are you?" I asked with a hand on my hip

"I'm Ashley Greene. Who are you?" She asked

"I'm Alice Cullen, nice to meet you!" I said and shook her head

Her eyes grew wide when her mind registered what I just said and I was immediately was pulled into a vision.

_-Vision-_

_There were news reporters covering inch of our land with cameras and Tapes. They were trying to get in through the chimney, which I personally thought was a bit outrageous. I turned on the laptop and went to there on the site was Robert Pattinson, Kristin Stewart, Kellan Lutz, Nikki Reed, Jackson Rathbone, Ashley Greene and the rest of the Cullen family actors and underneath them was photos of the Family and I. There was a whole 5 pages worth of stuff they had on us, claims on us being real vampires and comparisons. I was about to turn it off when the Volturi stormed in._

_-Vision ends-_

I gasped and ran out of the building. I got a taxi and called for the private jet on my cell, once the cab arrived to the airport I went in and quickly asked of a ticket and was seated.

I landed back home in about 2 hours and quickly ran inside to see an angry Edward inside.

"What were you thinking?" he asked

I glared at him and started to sing Toxic by Brittany Spears in my head loudly. He screamed and fell to the floor-his hands clutching his head. I smirked and ran upstairs and took off the dress to change into some casual clothes. I ran back downstairs to see Edward once again looking at me aggravated.

"Don't ask."

The day went on like that until Carlisle turned on the news and my face appeared on the screen with Taylor Swift. I backed away slowly from the living room when I heard Carlisle growl.

"Alice!"

In addition, I ran.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am ending it here because I really do not feel like continuing this story. So it is finished. Personally, I hated how I wrote this chapter, because to me it felt like I did not give it enough effort, but oh well. I am starting a new story, but I do not know whether I should do Rosalie/Emmett or Bella/Edward. What do you think?**


End file.
